fablehavenfandomcom-20200223-history
Kendra Sorenson
Kendra Marie Sorenson is one of the two main characters of the Fablehaven Series. She is a sweet and caring girl. She's quite smart and resourceful, which has been proven occasionally due to the many challenges she has faced. She is very caring toward the people she loves, and would do anything to save them from harm, even risking her own life. She originally lives in Rochester, New York. ''Fablehaven'' Kendra and Seth goes to Fablehaven to stay with their paternal grandparents after their maternal grandparents supposedly died. Their parents Marla and Scott leaves them at their grandfather's House and embark on a seventeen-day cruise. After introductions, Grandpa Sorenson leads the children up towards the Attic where he gives Kendra a ring holding three keys, and tells her to try and figure out what the keys unlock in their Attic bedroom. The keys open a jewelry box, a hatch in a rocking Unicorn horse, and a small compartment in a dolls house. In these three areas, she then finds three golden keys which unlock the Journal of Secrets, a book that she found on one of the bookshelves. After checking through the journal, which she found blank, she discovers a message, "drink the milk" scribbled on one of the back pages. Kendra then prompts Seth to taste a tin holding what she assumed was the milk the message referred to. After Seth sampled the milk, which Dale leaves out for the insects in the garden and is supposedly contaminated, he claimed that he saw Fairies everywhere. Not believing him, Kendra dips her finger into the milk for herself. She and her brother then discovered the secret of the preserve, a haven for magical creatures of many species. After discovering the secret behind their grandparents' preserve, Kendra and her brother were thrown into a whirlwind of magic and danger. Later, on the night of Midsummer's Eve, Seth opens a window letting in monsters, which ultimately allowed their grandfather and Lena to be captured and for Dale to be turned to lead. Kendra and Seth attempts to rescue their grandfather with the help of their newly recovered Grandma Sorenson who was cursed to be in the form of a chicken, freeing Muriel. They then decide to try and rescue Grandpa Sorenson and Lena from the Forgotten Chapel. When their attempt fails and everyone except Kendra was captured, she was told to flee the Forgotten Chapel as one of them had to survive. She runs away and tries to find help so that she can rescue her family from the chapel where Muriel plans to release the evil Demon Bahumat. Finding the courage within herself, Kendra concludes that she could go to the Fairy Queen's Shrine and ask for assistance, despite knowing the high possibility that she might be killed the moment she stepped on the island. She makes her way across the Pond in a paddleboat and resist the Naiads who tried to drown her. She reaches the island and successfully locates the Fairy Queen's Shrine and begs for her help. The Fairy Queen responds to Kendra and gives her a list of ingredients to make an elixir out of tears, milk, and blood and to give it to the Fairies. Kendra obeys, and after mixing all the ingredients, she tries to coax the Fairies into taking the elixir. She goes as far as tasting it herself to convince the Fairies to taste it. Upon tasting the elixir, the fairies transform into human-sized versions of themselves. Kendra then leads them into battle to fight and imprison Muriel and Bahumat. The Fairies succeeded in imprisoning them and rescued Kendra's family. After the battle, the Fairies kiss Kendra allowing them to turn back to their original size. ''Rise of the Evening Star'' It's the end of Kendra's eighth grade year, and a new student suddenly shows up at her school; Casey Hancock. Kendra is the only one who can see his true form. She tires to contact Grandpa Sorenson, but can't get through. Then, one day after school, a man named Errol Fisk shows up and tells her that Casey is a magical creature called a Kobold, and that he needs her and Seth's help to get rid of him. Kendra and Seth agrees, and that night they go to a mortuary owned by a 'Viviblix' called Archibald Mangum to steal a statue of a frog. The next day Kendra gives the statue to Casey, and he immediately leaves. Due to the success of the extermination, Errol asks Kendra and Seth to help him steal a dangerous talisman from a member of the Society of the Evening Star. Several hours before they're supposed to meet up with Errol, Grandpa Sorenson calls Kendra and tells her that Errol is in fact a member of the Society himself. He sends a friend, Vanessa Santoro, to pick up Kendra and Seth and take them to Fablehaven. But after just a few minutes, they get attacked by two cars and a Dullion that tries to stop them, but only suceeds to make a huge dent in the roof of the car Once at Fablehaven, it's revealed that the frog statue they stole was in fact a Demon named Olloch the Glutton. Since Seth fed the Demon to remove it from the mortuary, the Demon is doing everything in his power to find Seth and devour him. While at Fablehaven, they're introduced to Tanugatoa Dufu (Tanu) and Coulter Dixon, along with Dale's comatose brother, Warren Burgess. It's discovered that Kendra's supposed fairystruck abilities can help to somewhat bring Warren out of his comatose state. Several days later, Kendra and Seth meets the Sphinx, where he says that Kendra is in fact fairykind, something even rarer than being Fairystruck. Because she is Fairykind, she can see in the dark, speak the fairy languages, and re-charge magical artifacts and items. She helps the Sphinx re-charge a pair of Copper Rods. Back at Fablehaven, a series of coincidences start to pile up, like Vanessa's drumants being released, Grandma Sorenson asking for clarification on various security measures for the preserve, and a mysterious "Christopher Vogel and Guest" appearing on the register. While Seth is out with the Satyrs, Olloch appears out of the blue and attacks him, Seth gets away thanks to Hugo. Everyone is furious and confused. Meanwhile, Vanessa, Tanu, and Coulter are looking for the secret artifact at Fablehaven. Coulter claims he found it, and convinces Seth to come with him. The next day, his emergency kit is gone and it's discovered that Olloch found Seth and finally devoured him. Kendra is devastated. Grandpa Sorenson concludes that there's a traitor somewhere in their midst, and puts a thief's net to catch whoever it is. Dale is caught in the net, and it's revealed that Vanessa is a Narcoblix who can control people in their sleep and is a member of the Society of the Evening Star, thus being the traitor. Kendra flees to the only place she can think of; the cottage where Warren lives. A day or two passes, and Seth shows up. It turns out that Coulter gave him a Pixie Cocoon that saved Seth and still allowed for Olloch to eat him before Coulter was turned into a comatose state by the Revenant inhabiting the Grove just like Warren. Seth decides to go back to the place Coulter took him to to pull the nail from a dark creature haunting the valley there. While Seth is gone, Warren emerges, still an albino but freed from his comatose state. He and Kendra goes to the Inverted Tower together, seeing Seth on the way there. He's alive, but exhausted, Warren commands Mendigo to carry Seth to the Stables and he and Kendra enters the Inverted Tower. Once in the Inverted Tower, they have to pass by a series of traps until they get to the final room. They fight nine different forms of the Cat-Like Guardian, each worse than the last. At one point in the battle, Vanessa and Errol shows up. Errol is killed, and both Vanessa and Warren are seriously injured. Once the Cat is defeated, it turns into a teapot in the form of a cat, the Sands of Sanctity. Kendra heals both Vanessa and Warren and they go back to the Main House of Fablehaven. Once there, Vanessa is put into the Quiet Box by the Sphinx, releasing a mysterious prisoner. Kendra, feeling Vanessa's betrayal more than most, goes back to her old cell, seeing a letter Vanessa wrote her with Umite Wax saying that the Sphinx is only pretending to be loyal to the caretakers, and he is in fact the leader of the Society of the Evening Star. She says that even though the Sorenson's locked her in the Quiet Box, she is now loyal to them because of the Sphinx's greater betrayal to her. ''Grip of the Shadow Plague'' Kendra joins the Knights of the dawn and meets Gavin Rose, who she began to have a crush on. They go on a mission with Warren and Dougan to Lost Mesa so that they can try to retrieve another secret artifact. The whole mission was useless however as the artifact was removed by Patton Burgess many years ago and transferred to Fablehaven. She and Warren returned home only to find that a magical plague has been spreading, turning light creatures dark and humans into shadow people that only Seth can see. When dark brownies attacks the House, everyone escapes to the nearest safe-haven, near the pond surrounding the Fairy Queen's Shrine. Kendra goes to talk to Lena, and succeeds in persuading her to give up the location of the hidden artifact that Patton hid and information on how to retrieve it by showing Lena a picture of him. She was then left behind while the others went off to try and retrieve it, only to find that Hugo returned, carrying Seth and Patton Burgess. Patton explained that he came forward through time thanks to the Chronometer which was the hidden artifact in the Old Manor and that it has the power over time. Kendra watched as he convinced Lena to come out of the pond. Later, he uses a rowboat to take her to the Shrine of the Fairy Queen to return the Silver Bowl that Lena had brought out of the Pond with her and which originally belonged to the Shrine. Kendra threw it into the pond the previous summer as her Grandfather thought that the naiads would return it. Upon returning the bowl, Kendra asked the Fairy Queen to help her destroy the plague. The Queen destroys her Shrine in order to create a talisman of light, telling Kendra that who ever connects the pebble with the dark nail, which is one of the main causes of the plague, will destroy both objects but perish. She later held the light pebble near Coulter who had been turned into a shadow person upon her brothers request, and ended up restoring him. They set out together the next day to destroy the nail and stop the plague. Lena lost her life as she decided to connect the two objects together, telling Kendra to toss it to her in a desperate situation. After the plague stopped, Kendra received news that the Sphinx was indeed a traitor during an early birthday party which was thrown as an attempt to cheer her up as she had been grieving for 3 days over Lena's death. By this time, she was already feeling better as Patton, who had also been grieving as well came out of the house earlier to speak with her, informing her that he was about to return to his own time and assured her that it was not her fault that Lena perished and that it was only because of the dire situation they were in. ''Secrets of the Dragon Sanctuary'' Kendra is kidnapped and replaced by a stingbulb version of herself. After her kidnapping she is brought to Torina Barker who has worked closely with the Sphinx. While Kendra is staying as a prisoner in Torina's house she is forced by the Sphinx to use the Oculus and she soon lost control of it. She was saved from losing her mind completely by the Fairy Queen who managed to communicate with her when she accidentally stared into her Realm. Kendra was later slipped a Knapsack from a mysterious person and created a duplicate of herself with a Stingbulb in the front pocket of the Knapsack and issued instructions to her duplicate to pose as her, collect information and flee to Fablehaven as soon as she could, before climbing into the Knapsack room and telling her duplicate to throw it out of the window. She was shortly rescued by Trask and was taken back to Fablehaven where she learned that Vanessa had aided in her escape and she was now living in a cell in the Dungeon instead of the Quiet Box. She also realised that her family believed she was dead. Kendra helped to decipher a message on the roof of a hidden chamber beyond the Hall of Dread in the Fablehaven Dungeon and they discovered that the Translocator's vault key was hidden in one of the three Dragon Sanctuaries closed to human visitors left by Patton, who gave the first horn of a Unicorn, which was also the key to the gate of the Sanctuary to the Centaurs of Fablehaven Who guard it as their most prized talisman. Thanks to Seth who succeeded in retrieving the horn, Kendra later went with Tanu, Trask, Gavin, Mara and Dougan. to Wyrmroost, the Dragon sanctuary. Warren came along to protect Kendra. Kendra goes to the Shrine at Wyrmroost with the help of Raxtus, a fairy-dragon she befriended while Warren rested in the Knapsackdue to injuries causednby a Peryton and the others, including her brother who had sneaked into the mission in the knapsack upon Warren's request, got captured by Griffins and a Dwarf named Zogo, who works for the sky giant Thronis. Fortunately, she managed to see them again later as Seth managed to talk Thronis out of cooking them in a pie and they all headed together into the Dragon Temple. When Glommus put them all to sleep with this breath, she was rescued and awakened by Vanessa who manage to kill the Dragon by taking control of Tanu in his sleep. After waking everyone else and proceeding on their mission, she and Seth decided to combine efforts in order to kill the poisonous Dragon guardian Siletta by holding hands while they both touch the Unicorn horn. She helped her brother touch it against the Dragon, killing her. She later witnessed Gavin transform into a black Dragon. He ate Dougan, kicked Mara off a cliff, and tried to kill Kendra but she survived thanks to a Breastplate made out of adamant that Seth had given her earlier in the series. She was soon cornered by Gavin in his human form inside of Sidestep Cleft who tried to steal the Unicorn horn and the key to the vault which hid the Translocator. She witnessed helplessly as Gavin destroyed the knapsack, trapping Warren inside. She was saved from getting kidnapped by Gavin, whom she realised to be Navarog, the Demon Prince, by Raxtus, who ate him up when Navarog was confronting her, still in his human form. In the end, she and all the survivors, including Mara, fled Wyrmroost and returned to Fablehaven. There, she received news that her parents, Scott and Marla, had been kidnapped by the Society of the Evening Star. Keys to the Demon Prison Kendra arrives at Obsidian Waste along with her brother, Seth, Trask, Elise, Tanu, and Vincent to retrieve the translocator. After navigating many obstacles, she succeeds in taking hold of the Translocator and recharged it in order for her, Tanu, Elise and Trask to escape from their enemies who had been in close pursuit ever since they arrived at Obsidian Waste and who were currently attacking them. Unfortunately, the others got captured before they could do anything else. She managed to rescue Warren and they all teleported back to Fablehaven. Later, she went back in time with her grandparents, Warren and Coulter using the Chronometer in order to speak with Patton, who had left a note instructing them to do so if the end of the world seemed close at hand. He advised them to try and get Vanessa's secret out of her. Kendra got an assignment to go and speak with Vanessa to try to convince her to let out her secret. She was also given the assignment to go and speak with the Fairy Queen to see if she could lend any aid. At the Shrine in Stony Vale, the Fairy Queen gave Kendra the power to restore her Astrids with a single touch and command. Back in the dungeon of Fablehaven, she failed to get Vanessa to tell her secret as Vanessa felt that it was not the right time yet. However, in the dead of night sometime later, Vanessa felt that it was finally time for them to learn her secret and so two masked visitors visited the house. With the Chronometer Coulter transported the taller visitor, Kendra, her grandparents and Warren ten years back in time. There, Kendra realized that the taller visitor was actually her maternal grandmother, Gloria Larsen whom she had assumed dead. She learned that they had actually buried a Stingbulb version of her grandparents and that her maternal grandmother and grandfather had really been working as spies for the Knights of the Dawn this whole time. She learns that Living Mirage was the fifth secret preserve, managed by the Sphinx, located in eastern Turkey and that was where her brother and the rest of her friends had been taken to after they were captured. A rescue mission was immediately planned, and everyone except Coulter and Dale went on the mission. When the shorter visitor, a Dwarf named Tollin, betrayed them and stole the Translocator, Kendra was brought down to a cell that Seth had occupied only to find out from Bracken, a male Unicorn in human form who came to her cell that Seth had escaped with the Translocator from that they have lost earlier. He then told her that he sensed that someone had intruded upon his cell and so they went to check it out, only to find Warren who inform them that the Sphinx had lost control of the Society and that he wanted them to escape and protect the Eternals. She learns that Seth was embarking on a mission of his own and that Coulter had perished. Resisting her sorrow, she escapes with the others and goes to speak with the Fairy Queen again, Accompanied by Bracken. She quickly realizes that the Fairy Queen seemed to really care about him. The Fairy Queen sends Raxtus to help them escape Living Mirage. The four of them tried, but failed to protect the Eternals, resulting in the necessity to meet up with her brother, who acquired a very powerful sword called Vasilis. He was accompanied by Vanessa, Hugo and the Satyrs, Newel and Doren. Raxtus flies to try and get help from other Dragons to help fight the Demons imprisoned in the Demon Prison while Kendra, Bracken, Warren and Trask, who had been controlled by a Narcoblix who wanted him to aid the Society in destroying the Eternals, and who joined them after Bracken used his Second Horn to get the Narcoblix to release his hold on Trask. They head off to meet Seth and the others. Upon arrival at Shoreless Isle, she helped restore the Astrids who were all sent to the Fairy Queen's Shrine there. She had two guardian Astrids, Crelang and Rostimus, whose job was to protect her during the upcoming battle, led by Bracken who, to her surprise, had amazing leadership skills. Human sized Fairies flew out from the Fairy Queen's Realm joined them and Kendra noticed she had not seen Fairies like them ever since she gave the Fairies back at Fablehaven the Elixir to transform them to help her fight Bahumat. When the Demon Prison finally open, many Demons came out and Kendra found herself in the middle of the battle, unable to do anything while her friends, brother and other creatures of light that emerged from the Fairy Queen's Realm fought separate opponents. She saw her brother's guardian Astrid carrying him over with news that he had been injured. At around the same time, she saw small Fairies and other creatures were coming out in great numbers from the Fairy Queen's Realm. Then, she witnessed as the Fairy Queen, herself, who was revealed to be a Unicorn, came out of her Realm in human form and went to challenge the Demon King Gorgrog. Bracken, who is revealed to be her son, went over to help her but it was a losing battle. Kendra decided to ask Seth, who was still week from his injury, if she could borrow Vasilis so she could aid the Fairy Queen. Her brother consented and she rushed forward, and with a few strokes, succeeded in killing Gorgrog. The Fairy Queen rescued her husband from him just before he died. Everyone went into the fallback position where they were all being treated. Dragons joined the battle, forcing the Demons into what was once the Fairy Queen's Realm. The Fairy Queen explained that she will make the former Demon Prison her new Realm and repair all the Shrines that she had destroyed. During a feast a few days later, Kendra voted for the Sphinx's punishment to become a new Eternal to prevent him from trying to open the Demon Prison again. Back at Fablehaven, she was happy that her family was all around her again. Her parents finally believed in magical creatures and they had decided to move there. She received a visit from Bracken, who showed her the newly repaired the Shrine and told her that he had never fallen for a girl in a very long time. He told her to think about it and they would see where the future took them. He also informed her that she was allowed to go into the Fairy Queen's new Realm once it was ready. Kendra felt everything was just perfect. ''Dragonwatch'' Kendra and Seth gets offered a position as co-caretakers along with Celebrant, the Dragon King. They accept, and formerly becomes co-caretkers after a conversation with Celebrant. They have to talk with the Fair Folk though, as they would've normally needed their opinion on the switching of caretakers. Kendra recieves a Luvian mare named Glory as her mount and she, Seth, and Henrick rides to Terrabelle, the territory of the Fair Folk. After arriving there, they talk to Lord Dalgorel, the leader of Terrabelle. They apologizes and asks for advice. Because of the neutrality of the Fair Folk, Dalgorel can't give them much advice, so instead, he sends them down into the catacombs to converse with the Somber Knight. Kendra gets to know by the Somber Knight that Dromadus, a former Dragon King, may know the location of the Scepter they desire. After not too long, they meet a Gate Troll named Grimp, after he gets denied of the ownership of the bridge he lives at, he calls for Dire Bears that chases them for a distance after giving up some time later. They soon arrive at the opening of Dromadus' Lair adn enters. Dromadus opens the Path of Dreams for them and before long, Kendra finds herself alone in a room full of coffins. Each coffin she opens contains a friend or relative of Kendra, every person she know seemed to be there, except Bracken. After she opened the last one, she stepped into total darkness and soon found herself beside Seth. She and Seth has to find the Scepter in a gigantic maze in five minutes, otherwise, the Dragon Burelli would devour them. They succeed and gets teleported to the entrance of the Path. Kendra has to talk to Celebrant alone after Seth fulfills his plan to retrieve the Scepter from Henrick. She openly denounces him and weakens his credibility. Wrath of the Dragon King Kendra and Seth has to attend to the Feast of Welcome at Skyhold, hosted by Celebrant, the Dragon King. Kendra, togheter with Seth and Tanu, rides there on Griffins, her mount being the Griffin Sheba. Although, after the feast, all of their mounts are slain, and they has to walk all the way back to Blackwell Keep. Kendra and her friends soon gets forced of the Safe Road by Amulon and his Taurans. Kendra sends a hundred arrows his way but gets gobbled up by the Dragon Jaleesa. She finds herself inside of the mouth of the Dragon and gets spit out infront of Celebrant and gets chaind up by some Goblins. The Somber Knight then arrives and revokes Celebrant's caretaker privileges. Raxtus helps Kendra flee and leaves her at the Zowali Protectorate, where she finds the talking bear, Gorban. Gorban agrees to carry Kendra to Shelter, where Raj Faranah lives, the leader of the Talking Animals. She meets a Stingbulb version of Patton Burgess there, who helps create a plan. Seth, Tanu, Lomo, Knox, and Calvin arrives at the Zowali Protectorate not long after. Patton reveals to them that the Wizenstone is hidden inside of Stormguard Castle and that they need to get it before the Dragons do. Kendra enters the Sentient Wood and gets the directions to the Bewilderness from a Hamadryad named Eldanore and her Woodlings, the one leading the directions is called Yimo. The stingbulb of Patton Burgess tells Kendra that inside of the Bewilderness she needs to disobey her instincts and always take the way that feel the most wrong. After going underground, swimming in tenebrous water, and going inside of caves, she reaches her destination, a Great Fairy named Risenmay. Risenmay summons the others after a conversation with Kendra, she bestows wings to the mounts they have and helps them reach Stormguard Castle. Due to the curse of Stormguard Castle, Patton, Calvin, and the mounts can't enter, so they are forced to retreat to the nearest Road House. Kendra and her friends enters the Castle and faces the first challenge; to collect all of the coins and throw them into the fountain inside of the Castle. Kendra is the one throwing the coin in, and because of that, she has to go get the Banishment Rod togheter with Celebrant and Obregon, her greatest enemies. She manages to break the riddle and finds the Rod. Kendra then banished the Wizenstone in front of Celebrant and Ronodin, and is teleported back to Blackwell Keep by Humbuggle, the creator of the contest at Stormguard Castle. Master of the Phantom Isle Powers and Abilities Kendra is Fairykind, a status, position, and condition that grants her a variety of abilities and privileges, as well as favor with the Fairy Queen as her handmaiden. After sampling a magical elixir in Fablehaven, the Queen had to bestow this honor upon Kendra otherwise she would have perished an excruciating death, ordering a host of fully-sized Fairies to kiss Kendra (and revert to their smaller sizes). Becoming Fairykind is extremely special and has happened so infrequently it's next to unheard of. It's even rarer than becoming Fairystruck, like Patton Burgess was. *'Living Reservoir of Magical Energy:' Kendra is a living and walking reservoir of magical energy, and can recharge magical objects or even creatures that are Fairy in nature with a touch *'Night Vision': Kendra can see in the dark, a side affect of her aura. She cannot see herself glow. *'Innate Understanding of Fairy Languages:' Kendra can understand and read all fairy languages based off of Silvian, the main Fairy tongue. Patton explains if she concentrates hard enough she can hear the distinction between English and Fairy languages while still understanding them. *'Authority over Fairies:' Kendra can command Fairies in the name of the Fairy Queen (as long as she does not abuse the authority). *'Resistance to Mind Control:' Kendra is able to resist all magical forms of mind control, including Distracter Spells, and allows Kendra to see things that are magically hidden or disguised, making it she no longer needs the magical milk to see magical creatures. *'Amicability with Fairies and Light Creatures:' Kendra can talk to Fairies and other beings of light, and all can see her aura. *'Dragon Taming:' Along with being immune to mind control, she is mostly immune to the mind-dazzling effect of Dragon fear. She can still think clearly but she is immobilized by fear and cannot move; if she is in physical contact with her brother they are completely immune to Dragon fear, allowing them to tame Dragons more readily. However, in Dragonwatch, Kendra found the inner strength to not only converse with Dragon King Celebrant on her own but insult and disgrace him to his face, showing that Kendra may have become a true Dragon Tamer and no longer needs Seth's aid. *'Combat Skills:' After Secrets of the Dragon Sanctuary, Kendra (and Seth) was trained in martial skills, such as swordsmanship and archery by Warren, Trask, and even Vanessa. She utilized these skills several times, such as during the Battle of Zzyzx where she slew Gorgrog with Vasilis and when she wielded the Bow of Plenty during her adventures in Wyrmroost. Source * Fablehaven (Fablehaven #1) * Rise of the Evening Star (Fablehaven #2) * Grip of the Shadow Plague (Fablehaven #3) * Secrets of the Dragon Sanctuary (Fablehaven #4) * Keys to the Demon Prison (Fablehaven #5) * Dragonwatch (Dragonwatch #1) * Wrath of the Dragon King (Dragonwatch #2) Category:Females Category:Fablehaven characters Category:Keys to the Demon Prison characters Category:Rise of the Evening Star characters Category:Grip of the Shadow Plague characters Category:Secrets of the Dragon Sanctuary characters Category:Fablehaven Residents Category:Knights of Dawn Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Dragonwatch Characters Category:Caretakers Category:Wyrmroost Residents